1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medicine for treatment of inflammatory diseases comprising homocaronosine or physiologically acceptable salts thereof as an effective ingredient and a method of treating inflammatory diseases by use of said medicinal preparation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An "era" of antiinflammatory medicines, whose main features were their antiedematous, antigranular and antipain effects, began with the discovery of the clinical effects of cortisone in 1949. Today the scope of application of these medicines seems to have reached to its limination.
Therefore, at present there remain many inflammatory diseases for which various medicines based on the former concept of antiinflammation have no beneficial effects at all. For example, these incurable diseases include the decubital ulcer, cornea ulcer, cervical erosion and ulcer of the lower limbs, for which need is felt for an inflammatory therapeutic agent based on a new concept of different from that of antiinflammation.
The so-called natural or spontaneous healing of inflammatory diseases is our ultimate ideal, this desire being shared by those in the medical and dental profession and the laity alike.
However, in the medical tradition, the belief in "Spontaneous healing cannot be promoted" still persists.